


If the Shoe Fits

by LibrarySocks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camboy Isaac Lahey, Camboy Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Camboy Stiles Stilinski, Camgirl Allison Argent, F/M, I'm pretty sure I'm just trash at this point, M/M, Med Student Lydia Martin, Multi, Not Edited- No Beta, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Stiles/Isaac sex scene, Tech Genius Danny Mahealani, you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibrarySocks/pseuds/LibrarySocks
Summary: In a world where your soulmates first words appear on your arm, Derek's are "I'd totally put that in my mouth", so he's not so sure he even wants to meet this mystery person.Or, in which Stiles likes to have sex on camera and mistakes Derek for his latest partner.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 479





	If the Shoe Fits

Stiles navigates the crowd, his search for Scott impeded by the masquerade mask covering his face. There are people swaying to the music, eating, and talking in almost every inch of the room, making it hard to move quickly. 

He finally spots Scott talking to a tall, broad shouldered man with a black and gold wolf mask on. It must be the new recruit Scott wanted him to meet. Stiles sidles up, taking in the figure. He’s about the same height as Stiles, definitely larger, more muscular, with a stubbled face. He can only see the bottom half of his face because of the mask, but he assumes he’s handsome since Scott’s willing to interview him. 

“I’d totally put that in my mouth,” Stiles says, jokingly, as he approaches, putting his hand out for the wolf masked man to shake. 

The man freezes, and stares at him, whatever he’d been saying to Scott trailing off. 

“Sorry about him,” Scott says, “we don’t let him out in public much. It was nice meeting you, um… what did you say your name was?” 

The man is still rooted to the spot, though, staring at Stiles like he’s seen a ghost. 

“Uh, Scotty boy, is this not who I’m here to meet?” 

“No Stiles, I just bumped into this gentleman and spilled my wine on him,” Scott answers through his teeth. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I thought you were someone else…,” Stiles looks to where the man had just been standing, but he’s gone. “Okay. Weird. I don’t think I was that rude.”

“You kind of were,” Scott says, pulling Stiles behind him. “The one I wanted you to meet is over here,” he says. 

The candidate in question is a tall blonde boy with a gray wolf mask. He’s definitely not as cute as the first guy, but then again, the first guy wasn’t applying. 

“Hey, Stiles,” Stiles says, putting out his hand, deciding that a more traditional greeting might be in order. 

“Isaac,” the man answers. 

“So Scott says you’re interested in joining us in our shows?” 

A blush creeps up the boys neck, but the mask hides the full flush. 

“Yeah, I uh, I have a friend who watches, and he knows I’m a little tight for cash, and it looked like it might be fun?” 

“It can be,” Stiles agrees, “and it can be work, too. Do you have any experience on camera?” 

“Not really,” the boy reaches up to scratch the back of his neck, and he embodies the ‘aw shucks’ vibe Stiles was hoping for. 

“Ok. Have you found your soulmate? I know it seems like a weird question for a job, but a lot of people think they’re okay doing this kind of work pre-soulmate and then regret it once they find them.” 

“No, that’s fair. Um, my soulmate’s younger than me? So I mean, she… or he… probably isn’t old enough to even watch your channel, and I figure, if they’re my soulmate they’ll be cool with whatever decisions I make to get through college, you know?” 

“See, he sounds just like you,” Scott says, clearly rooting for Isaac. 

“My soulmate is older than me, Scott, and they might not even live in this hemisphere, I just refuse to live my life waiting around for someone else, it’s completely different.” 

“Not completely _completely_ different,” Scott argues. 

“Can you come in this week for a screen test?” Stiles asks Isaac, not wanting to get into it with Scott. 

“Sure! Yeah! Just send me a time and an address and I’m there!” 

“Okay, we can over the rest of the questions there, I’m confident you’re not a murderer... Or a reporter.”

Isaac laughs like he thinks Stiles is kidding, and Stiles smiles at him reassuringly, even though he really wasn’t.

* * * *

“Are you sure he said the exact words?” Erica asks, perching on the arm of the couch.

“Of course I’m sure, how many times in my life do you think a sentence like that just comes up organically?” 

“I mean, I don’t know, a few?” 

“Never, Erica, and I figured it never would, because who wants a soulmate like me? And why would I want a soul mate who’d introduce themselves like that?” 

“Was he cute?”

“Not the point, Erica.”

“It kind of is? Alright, fine fine,” Erica back pedals at the stormy look on his face, “what was the context anyway? Were you holding something particularly yummy? I always thought you should give cooking a go, that would totally up your odds of hearing soulmate words like that.”

“His friend spilled wine on my costume, and he just came up, looked at me, and said “I’d put that in my mouth” out of nowhere.”

“Was he talking to you or his friend? Because if he was talking to his friend, it doesn’t count.” 

“Yes, he thought I was someone else. Someone else he’s apparently going to put in his mouth.”

“Oh my gosh, is he like a dom? Is this a kinky sex thing? Were you at a kinky sex party?” 

Derek just sighs, staring at the ceiling. The boy has seemed cute, though a red fox mask had been covering the top of his face. Lean, tall, with brown hair… and a man, which is a surprise. Not that Derek’s never dated a man, just that he’d always considered himself a 1 or a 2 on the kinsey scale, so he’d assumed his soulmate would be a woman. 

“It was the charity masquerade ball I told you about, I didn’t even see his face.”

“Derek you dumbass, this is the easiest fix ever. I’ll just get ahold of the guest list and we’ll find him that way.”

“There were hundreds of people there.”

“Uh huh, it’ll be fun! Like Cinderella and her shoe!”

“I don’t know that I want to find him.”

“Why?! He’s your soulmate!”

“I just. I don’t know. Let me think about it.”

Erica’s thumbs are going rapid fire on her phone, no doubt ignoring him already on a quest to find the guest list. She’ll probably find it, too. She’s tenacious and brilliant, excellent qualities in an assistant normally. Right now Derek is wishing he’d chosen someone slightly less competent.

* * * 

Isaac thinks the little redhead forcing him out of his clothes is terrifying. She has him in loose jeans, a white tshirt, and a flannel with no socks. Then she’s tousling his hair and forcing him into a makeup chair before he can get a word out. His soulmate words are covered with with a skintoned bandage, and then she’s doing a blood draw, assuring him that it’s all safe, she’s a med student.

She is, in a word, terrifying. It’s almost a relief to be shoved into a room where Scott and Stiles are setting up lighting equipment and a camera. Stiles positions him on a large bed in the middle of the room while he continues chattering to Scott. 

It hits Isaac like an anvil, soon he’s going to be on camera touching himself for who knows how many people. Will they publish the video or is it just a tryout? What happens to the video if they decide not to use him? Will they still post the video? Does he want them to? He knows he gets paid for showing up at all, Scott had been clear about that on the phone, but is the payment so they can use his video however they want? Maybe he should’ve brought a law student with him. 

“Alright, how you feeling?” Stiles asks from behind the camera, moving it a bit so he’s more centered in the frame. 

“Nervous?” Isaac says, uncertain. 

“Perfectly normal. Would you rather go solo, or would it be easier for you to have a little help?” 

Isaac doesn’t know that he’s ever felt more terrified or less turned on in his life. His feet are cold against the hardwood floor, and his shirt pulls tight across his shoulders. He’s never had a panic attack before, but he thinks if he’s ever going to have one, now is the time. 

“Hey, breathe, breathe with me.” Stiles kneels next to the bed, looking up at him from the floor. 

He runs a hand up his thigh soothingly. 

“You’re going to do great, just relax.” 

Isaac nods, breathing in and out through his mouth. 

“There you go,” Stiles says, pulling his legs further apart. “You’re going to be fine, just like this, okay?” He says, then he’s palming him through his jeans. 

Isaac gives a small gasp of surprise, and looks over to find Scott manning the camera. He’s not sure what to do, is he supposed to say something? Should he have asked for some kind of script? 

“Stand up for me baby, there you go, let the people see how pretty you are,” Stiles is murmuring, and pulling off the flannel. 

His hands seem to be everywhere, and Isaac tries to focus on that instead of the camera. He’s kissing his neck, then running his hands down his stomach, and unbuttoning his pants, moving him this way and that like he’s a piece of artwork on display. 

Isaac tries to catch his mouth with his own, but Stiles darts away, tsking. 

“None of that, now, can you take off your shirt for me, oh look at you,” he praises Isaac, rewarding him with more sliding hands. 

He tugs his pants down, but Isaac doesn’t feel the cold as much now. His eyes follow Stiles, unable to stare into the camera like he’s watched them do in their own videos. He has him step out of his pants, but leaves the underwear Lydia had put him in, on. 

Stiles takes his hand and guides it to where he’s straining against the fabric, sucking bruises into his neck. 

“Can you touch yourself for me?” 

Isaac nods, and palms himself through the underwear, until Stiles reaches around again, guiding him under the waistband, without pulling them down. He feels like he’s thirteen again, trying to masturbate under the covers without getting caught. 

“Good boy,” Stiles breathes, “look at them, they’re all watching you touch yourself,” Isaac looks dutifully towards the camera, before looking away shyly. 

Stiles puts his hands on his hips from behind him, before pulling his underwear down. He hits his left leg with his knee, spreading them, so they get caught around his ankles. Isaac continues pulling himself off as Stiles drops to his knees behind him. He can feel his hands pulling apart his cheeks and he moans. 

“Oh look at you, so gorgeous, turn around for me baby, show the nice people how perfect you are.” 

Stiles helps him turn, before bending him over the bed, trapping his arm between himself and the mattress. 

Stiles spreads him apart, and he whines as he feels him slowly circle his hole with his finger. 

“Has anyone else ever touched you here?” Stiles asks, applying pressure but not pushing in. 

“No,” Isaac moans, his voice breaking. 

“Can I?” Stiles asks, still holding him open, blowing warm air on his. 

“Yes, please, god, yes,” Isaac’s voice is wrecked, he can hear it himself but can’t find it in himself to be embarrassed. 

Stiles chuckles, and he hears the sound of a cap opening. 

“Relax for me, okay? There you go.” 

Isaac hears a high pitched whine and realizes it’s him as Stiles presses in, slowly. It burns at first, but then he’s crooking it and he sees sparks. Faintly he can hear Stiles giving him soft praise and he tries to lift off the bed so he can move his hand again. 

He whines again as Stiles pulls out, but then he’s turning him and laying him out, his legs spread wide open, and Isaac realizes he’s letting the camera watch but it’s so much less scary now, with his hand pumping up and down as Stiles pushes back into him. 

“So good baby, so good for me, you can cum whenever you’re ready,” He’s saying, words pouring out of him like water from a faucet, nonstop. 

Isaac cums after Stiles works another finger in, shouting, almost in tears, but Stiles just keeps telling him how good he’s doing, and all he can do is nod along. 

Then someone is throwing a towel at Stiles, and he’s cleaning him up, laying him down on the bed. Isaac thinks he’s going to finally kiss him when Scott shouts, “and that’s a wrap!” from behind the camera. 

Stiles smiles down at him, transformed from sex partner to friend like a flip has been switched. 

“You did great dude, how do you feel, you doing okay?”

Isaac nods, not trusting his voice. 

“The first time is the scariest, but it gets easier. I mean, when Scott and I started we filmed ourselves dozens of times before we had a take worth posting. You were great, though. Danny will probably be able to edit this down for your debut no problem.” 

“Is it always… so intense?”

“Partner videos yeah, I mean, you want them to be, you can totally tell when someone isn’t feeling it, but the adrenaline you’re feeling now won’t always be there. You’ll be old hat in no time!”

Isaac realizes he’s still lying naked on the bed and jumps up, looking for the clothes Lydia had put him in. 

“There’s a bathroom over there,” Stiles is saying, pointing over his shoulder, “if you want to shower real quick. We’ll put your street clothes in there for you so you can change and then you can go over contracts with Ally when you’re ready.” 

It’s a whirlwind after that. Isaac signs agreements saying that he’ll be tested every three months for std’s, that he won’t have sexual partners outside of the agency without informing them and repeating testing, and never less than 72 hours before a shoot. He signs NDA’s until his hand hurts, agreeing not to speak to anyone about any of the people working in the building. He has to come up with a pseudonym and he agrees to a pay scale based on views. He gets 80% of profits for his own livestreams, 40% for partnered ones, and he can keep all of the tips his viewers leave for him. 

Scott assures him that he’ll be able to make tuition no problem once he has a following. He’s offered a room in the apartment building, the top floor of which they’ve converted into studios and dressing rooms, and he takes it gladly. Not having to pay rent on his tiny apartment will be a huge load lifted off his back, though he worries what he’ll do if he ever decides to leave. 

At the end of the day Scott and Stiles take them out for dinner and refuse to talk shop. Instead they talk about college and sports and music and it’s nice, it’s almost like having friends.

* * * 

Derek sighs in frustration as Erica leads yet another man into his office under some new wild pretense. This one needs his parking validated, and she’s forgotten how.

Derek speaks a few words to him, waits for recognition to dawn on the mans face, and when it doesn’t, validates his parking and tells him to have a nice day. 

“That one had red hair, Erica.” Derek says once they’re alone again. 

“So? Did the mystery man not have red hair? I can’t help you if you won’t give me anything to go on.”

“I asked you to drop it.” 

“I know…. I just want to see you happy, Der.”

“I am happy.” 

Erica snorts, sitting on his desk. 

“So, dark hair? Light?” 

“Dark,” Derek says, and she squeals, running from the room. 

Could his soulmate really come walking through his door tomorrow? Could Erica find him and lure him in? What would he say to him? Whatever he says, it’ll be the right thing, because that’s how soulmate marks work. There’s no getting around it, or trying to second guess it. What if she doesn’t find him, though? What if he refuses to come in? What if he guesses that Derek is his soulmate, and runs away as fast as he can? What if he finds out who Derek is and what he’s worth and tries to take him for everything he owns? 

Derek groans, laying his head on his desk, wishing he could go back to thinking he’d never have to deal with any of this.

* * * 

Isaac settles in seamlessly. He does a partnered video with Stiles first, and Danny says the metrics on it are decent. Then he tries a solo livestream, but he gets flustered by the requests, and Stiles has to run in and help him out.

He asks Stiles for some pointers after, and they get dinner together and talk shop. Isaac makes the mistake of calling it a date, though, and Stiles has to tell him he doesn’t date inside the agency. It’s embarrassing and awkward for awhile, so Isaac branches out with Scott. 

The video does slightly better than his solo livestream, but not as well as his video with Stiles. Scott is very domestic and sweet, so that’s how the video feels. 

There’s some discussion before Scott and Allison agree to let him do a video with them together, and it’s decided that he’s found his sweet spot. 

Allison gets to try out all the kinks Scott was to wary of with him, and Scott and him have definite chemistry on screen, even when they have him tied up and gagged. Isaac doesn’t mind, their first video together pays for a semester's worth of tuition, he’d do just about anything for that kind of money, a little bondage is nothing. 

Which leaves Stiles partnerless once again. Isaac sometimes joins him, but the views are low, people liking the thruple vibe he has going with Scott and Allison, so they don’t do it often. Stiles’ solo videos still bring in enough viewers to be worth filming, but he pouts at Sunday dinners when Danny breaks down the numbers for everyone. 

So the search for a new partner begins anew. It’s not exactly something they can post on craigslist, so it takes some doing. They’d found Isaac from an ad they’d posted on the site, but they’d gone through dozens of weirdos to get there, and Stiles isn’t eager to repeat the process. 

First they start by sending out feelers from their friends who know what they do for a living. There aren’t many, but there are enough to ask if they know someone who might be interested in trying out life in front of the camera. 

They get two applicants this way, and it’s less stressful, having the people pre-vetted. If nothing else, they have enough information on them to know they aren’t journalism majors or creepy homophobes coming to blow the place up. (Stiles is never letting that buzzfeed article go where their site was named top wankbank material. His dad could have seen it, for chrissakes.) 

Stiles is about ready to give up after a cute little freshman named Mason backs out, saying he can’t do it after all before his pants even come off, when Mr. Perfect walks through the door.

* * * 

“You’re never going to believe this,” Erica practically shouts, storming into his office. “I think I’ve found him.”

She thrusts a photo under his nose of a tall, brown haired boy in a flannel shirt laughing at the camera. Derek studies it, uncertain. He has a similar build, for sure. The hair is the same, if a bit shorter, and he’s standing next to a man who looks similar to the one who’d spilled all over him. It’s possible, he supposes. 

“So? Is it him?”

“I don’t know.”

“Could it be him?”

Derek shrugs, and Erica kicks his desk. 

“Work with me here! I’ve gone through tons of tall dark haired boys who came with other dark haired boys, which, why are so many dudes bringing dudes to a fancy ball, but anyway, I think this is them. I really do.”

“Is he coming in?” 

“Well, the thing is… they declined my invitation. Very politely! It was almost like a form letter, to be honest. But! I’ve tracked down their office building, they own some kind of filming company, I think maybe they make arthouse films? Anyway, I’ve got the address, so you can just go over and say hi really quick, and if I’m wrong no harm no foul. You can say you were looking for someone to do an ad for you and weren’t able to reach the front desk!” 

“I don’t know Erica, that seems kind of stalkerish.” 

“It’s not stalking if he’s your soulmate.” 

“But he might not _be_ my soulmate. He might just be some kid who was in the wrong place at the wrong time and now he’ll have to deal with the worst case of mistaken identity ever.” 

“Stop it. You’re amazing, anyone would be lucky to have you as a soulmate. Please, Derek? I promise to drop it after this one, okay? Pinky promise.” 

“You’ve run out of targets, haven’t you?”

“I mean, registered ones, yes, but I could totally start calling in all the women who brought a plus one and start badgering them.” 

“No, I’ll go. But you drop it after this. If he’s my soulmate I’ll find him eventually.”

Which is how he finds himself in front of a tall apartment building instead of working like he should be. He rides the elevator to the top floor, where people are bustling about. There’s no desk to check in at, and no one seems to notice him standing there, so he wanders in a bit, hoping to find someone to talk to. 

“Oh, you’re ready! Room three, sorry it’s so hectic, there was a DoS attack, just head on in, Stiles is waiting.” A man shouts at him, running past with a laptop in his arms. 

Room three is clearly marked, thankfully, and he eases in to find the tall boy from the picture fiddling with a camera, who must be Stiles. He whistles when he looks up and sees him. 

“Wowza, my compliments to Lydia, I didn’t even know we had such high class stuff in wardrobe. Hold on, I’m still setting up, go ahead and sit on the bed.” He moves the camera a few inches over, kicking at the tripod, before looking at him still standing in the doorway. “I thought we agreed no shoes!” He shouts, before slamming the tripod again. “Sorry, there’s just nothing sexy about struggling to pull off shoes,” he says in a more normal voice, “would you mind taking them off? Socks, too, if you’re wearing them.” 

Derek moves numbly into the room, taking off his shoes as directed. There’s clearly been a misunderstanding, but he’s not sure how to clear it up. He’s almost positive this is the man from the party, the voice and frantic movements are so familiar, but he can’t be sure until he speaks. He’s scared, though. Once he says something, he’ll know for sure, and he’s still not sure which he’s hoping for. 

“Alright, I think that’s good, oh wait, hold on,” Stiles darts forward and shuts the door, and suddenly all the noise from outside vanishes. “Decent soundproofing, right?” He smiles, like he can tell what Derek is thinking. “Okay, so, were you hoping to go solo or did you need some help?” 

Derek cocks an eyebrow at him, confused. Stiles misreads the expression, though, and laughs. 

“Alright big guy, show me what you got.” 

Is this a commercial? Does Stiles think he’s an actor? He wasn’t given a script before walking in, though he supposes if he thinks he’s someone else that makes sense. Probably whoever that is knows what Derek is supposed to be doing right now. 

“Whenever you’re ready,” Stiles says, pushing buttons on the camera. 

When Derek still doesn’t move, he sighs, coming over. He pushes his suit jacket off his shoulders, his hands lingering on his arms as he goes. He’s so close, Derek can see gold flecks in his brown eyes, see his tongue dart out to wet his lips as pulls the jacket all the way off. Derek wants to count the moles dotting his face, wants to see if they continue making a constellation down, under his clothes. 

Stiles starts unbuttoning his shirt, and Derek thinks dimly, in the back of his mind, that he should stop him. If anyone were to see even this much of the tape it would be hopelessly misconstrued, possibly endangering his career. 

“Look at you, someone clearly works out,” Stiles is muttering, running his hands under the collar of his shirt, squeezing his shoulders. “Just relax, it’s okay, I’m going to take care of you.” 

Things are clicking into place as Stiles starts to undo his belt, sliding it in one smooth motion out of the loops. He’s going to kill Erica. Did she send him here knowing he was walking into some kind of porno set? He really needs to clear this up, fast, before it goes any further. But then Stiles is on his knees, mouthing at him through his pants, and he’s having trouble remembering why he needs to stop him. 

“Mmm, so responsive, are you always this sensitive?” Stiles asks, before pulling him to stand. “Let me help you with that.” And he’s unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down and Derek panics. 

He grabs Stiles and pushes him onto the bed, hiding the boy from the camera. He smirks up at him, though, unperturbed. 

“Ooh, you wanna play like that? I can do that.” 

Stiles dugs his nails into his back, pulling him down on top of him. 

“Now we can’t go too far until your bloodwork comes back, but I can still make you feel good.” 

Derek doesn’t know what to do, he obviously can’t continue on under false pretenses, but he can’t defend himself unless he speaks, and if he speaks… it’s all over. 

Stiles bites his shoulder, canting his hips so they’re flush against each other, and Derek bites off a moan. 

“There you go, just like that,” Stiles encourages him, reaching down to grasp him, “let me hear you.” 

Too far, it’s gone too far. Derek scrambles off of Stiles, eyes wide, tripping over his pants on the floor. 

“Wait, stop, I’m not who you think I am,” Derek gasps out, trying to keep his balance. 

Stiles inhales sharply, freezing. They stare at each other for a moment, and panic courses through Derek’s veins. 

“What did you just say?” 

“I’m sorry, I met you at the party and I was trying to find you, and there’s been some kind of misunderstanding.”

“No. Stop. Go back. What did you **say**!?” 

“I’m not who you think I am?” Derek says uncertainly. 

“No no no, this wasn’t supposed to happen like this,” Stiles says, flailing off the bed. 

There’s a knock at the door, and Scott pokes his head in. 

“Hey, sorry, there’s a Theo here? He was running a little...late… hi, who are you?” 

“Give us a minute?” 

“Sure, Danny’s still working on getting the site back up anyway, I don’t think he’s uploading anything tonight.” 

“Scott. A minute.” 

“Sorry!” 

Scott closes the door with a click and Derek is left staring at a lost looking Stiles. He gets up and turns off the camera, before sitting back on the bed. 

“Oh my god, you must hate me right now,” Stiles says, burying his face in his hands. 

Derek casts around for his clothes, and starts getting dressed, his fingers shaking. 

“I’m sorry, I should have stopped you sooner, I wasn’t really sure what was happening and then…”

“And then I assaulted you. Oh my god, I’m the _worst_. Normally I meet the guys before we do a screen test but things have been so hectic around here with the attack, I just jumped you.” 

Derek doesn’t know what to say. Is Stiles disappointed that he’s his soulmate? Is he just upset because Derek ruined his… screen test? 

“Derek,” he says. “That’s my name. Derek.” 

Stiles groans again, and Derek thinks maybe he should just leave. 

“Sorry, no, hi, Stiles, I’m Stiles, your gross camboy soulmate, I understand if you want to leave and never speak to me again.” 

“I…” Derek doesn’t know how to respond. 

He’s still reeling at having found Stiles, he’d never considered he might be in a line of work that Derek might not approve of, he just always assumed his soulmate would find _him_ lacking, he hadn’t considered other scenarios. 

“Do you like it? Your work?”

“I do. I started because I needed the money, but then it kind of snowballed, and we do good stuff, I swear it’s not all…” Stiles gestures vaguely at the room, “and I’m going to school, it’s not supposed to be forever, just until I get my degree.” 

“What are you going to school for,” Derek asks, sitting on the bed next to him. 

“Filmmaking,” Stiles laughs, “I’d like to direct, I think, eventually. What about you? What do you do?” 

“I’m an architect,” Derek answers. 

It only feels a little weird having such a mundane conversation on a porn set. 

“Any good?”

“I pay the bills.” 

“Okay, so… what do we do now?” 

Derek shrugs, not sure, either. 

“Are you disappointed?” He asks, in a small voice. 

“What? Dude, no, why would I be disappointed? You just found out I film myself having sex and you want to know if I’m disappointed in you?” 

Derek shrugs again, because it’s not a no. 

“Look, I’m sure your perfect, I mean, you definitely look perfect, it’s just…”

Derek feels himself drawing into himself, bracing for the coming blow. He knew it. No one would want him as a soulmate. He’s damaged goods, not worth the effort. 

“I’m scared, I guess? When Scott met his soulmate he became like this zombie, all he wanted to do was talk about Allison and how perfect she is and how pretty she is, and it was honestly kind of annoying? I don’t want to stop being me just because I found ya know, _the one_.” 

“I don’t want that either,” Derek says, “I don’t want you to change.” 

“How can you even know that, you don’t even know me. I could be super annoying and clingy for all you know.” 

“I wouldn’t want anyone to change for me. I’m alright with annoying. You should meet my little sister. And clingy… clingy is nice.” 

“Look, I’m just going to say it, I can’t actually afford to stop working, I could switch to solo shows, I guess, but it would be cutting it kind of tight. I’d understand if you want to wait until I graduate to start something, or not at all, I guess…” 

“I could pay for school?” Derek offers, hoping he’s not overstepping. 

“I’m pretty sure that’s asking a bit much.”

“Oh.”

“No, I meant, I couldn’t expect you to do that for me.” 

“Stiles… do you want to be soulmates?” 

“I don’t think we get a say in that, big guy.”

“We do, we can just go back to living like we did before we met. If you don’t want me, I’ll understand, and I’ll leave you alone. But if you do… I’d like to pay for college, so you can decide what you do on camera on your own, without worrying about what it pays.” 

“Wow. I’ve got a sugar daddy!” Stiles says, throwing his arms around Derek’s neck. “I’m just teasing,” he says when Derek tenses, “I’ll pay you back. Once I graduate and get a job, I’ll pay you back, okay?”

“Okay.” 

“Wanna make a video?”

“What??” 

“I mean, we’ve got the room, and the camera, and we already started…” 

Derek laughs, and it feels like a weight has been lifted off his chest. 

“How about I buy you dinner?” 

“Sure! Hey, what were your soulmate words, anyway? I can’t even remember what I said.” 

Derek blushes, grabbing his arm. 

“Come on, I said them, let me seeeeee!” 

Stiles tackles him to the bed, pulling up his sleeve. 

“I did not!” Stiles shrieks, falling flat onto Derek’s chest. “You can never show Scott that. Or anyone. Oh my god, my dad is going to kill me.”

* * * 

A month later they decide to introduce their friends and family over a big dinner and bonfire. Derek provides the backyard, and everyone brings something to share, from beer to mashed potatoes, until the table is laden with food.

Stiles introduces Derek to his dad and the friends he hasn’t met yet, and Derek introduces him to his sisters and his friends. Everyone hits it off right away, Lydia charms one of his dad’s deputies into making her a margarita and Ethan cons Danny into showing him how to upload a VPN. 

Isaac staggers in late, as usual, claiming he was stuck in the middle of a term paper. Scott takes him around to introduce to everyone, Allison trailing behind. 

Stiles hears a shout and then cheering, and he drags Derek over to see what the fuss is about. Isaac and Cora are hugging and crying and everyone keeps clapping them on the back, congratulating them. 

“What’s going on?” Stiles whispers to Scott, confused. 

“Cora’s his soulmate!” He says, excited. 

“What! He said his soulmate was younger than him! That fucker!” 

“She might be a few months younger?” Scott tries. 

“You know that’s not what he meant when he said it.” 

Derek groans behind him, but Stiles shushes him. 

“You can give her the talk later. When my dad isn’t around. It’ll be fine, okay? I promise.” 

Derek lets him lead him away from the fire, and the curl up together in a chair. 

“It was okay with us, right? They’ll figure it out.” 

Derek nuzzles his neck in agreement, but he’s as quiet and stoic as always. 

“Hey, this kind of means I’ll have slept with your sister by proxy!” 

“Knock it off, Stiles.” 

“Aw, you know you love me.”

“Yeah I do.”

“Yeah you do.” 

However Cora and Isaac will work it out is for a different day. Today is about introducing their lives together, getting everyone used to it. Stiles plans to move in with Derek at the end of the year, and he hasn’t figured out how to break it to Scott yet. Derek plans to propose to Stiles when he graduates, and he wants his sister’s blessing. Today, though, there’s just food and family. And for now, that’s all they need.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know anymore. Why do you people enable me? I wanted Stiles as a clear 'camboy pro' and I love the idea of Stiles showing Isaac the ropes but think any kind of real relationship with them would be icky. My mind works in mysterious ways. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This fic is part of my effort to write a fic a day in November (I am so sick of typing that, are you sick of reading it yet?) So this bad boy was written quickly, has not been checked for errors, and quite possibly sucks. Thanks for reading along, anyway! 
> 
> As always, thank you for letting me play in this fandom! You've all been so wonderful, and I'm excited to come back after this little push to make myself publish as a better writer and consumer of fics! :)


End file.
